


Crazy Days & Daring Nights

by Jutschina



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M, a bit of crack, things to do when you've got an invisible lift
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 06:04:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8566768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jutschina/pseuds/Jutschina
Summary: Jack just wants to have a bit of fun. Ianto says no - or does he?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Originally I wanted to write and post this during the Torchwood Fanfest but I didn't find the time, unfortunately. But the idea came from the prompt "Invisible Lift", it was seriously the first thing that popped into my mind, and here it is.

"You can't be serious."  
"But I am."  
"Jack --- no!"  
"Hey, _you_ told me that I could pick. And it would be, ohhh, kinda daring, don't ya think?"  
"Daring?" Ianto Jones was standing in Jack's office, his arms crossed in front of his chest, staring at the Captain as if the man was a lunatic. Then he shook his head and huffed. "You're impossible, you know that?"  
Jack grinned and stepped towards Ianto. "Am I sensing a 'yes' coming up there?"  
"Absolutely not."  
The two men were now standing only a few centimeters apart, looking at each other - one wearing a suggestive grin, the other with a stern and determined 'NO' written all over his face.  
Then Jack decided that it was time to change his tactics. He reached out and took Ianto's hands into his, glanced away and, with a pout, pleaded: "Oh, please, Ianto. It's been a terrible day with the Rift and that Blowfish on the loose, we deserve a bit of fun..."  
"We seem to support totally different concepts of _fun_."  
Jack laughed and raised his eyes to the other man. "Oh, come on, I know you better than that. You got some dirty, dirty mind, isn't that true, Mr. Jones? So are we gonna do this now, yes or yes?"  
There was the faintest hint of a sparkle in Ianto's eyes before he knit his brows and, once again, firmly stated: "No."

Sarah Owens had had a terrible day at the office. Her boss complaining all the time, the printer not working, and that idiot Barney who'd managed to crash the servers and had brought the whole department an hour of overtime. Her head was still aching as she now strolled over the Roald Dahl Plass - and Tom, her boyfriend, babbling some nonsense next to her didn't really make it better. _Can't he ever just shut the fuck up?!_  
Sarah sighed and ran her fingers through her hair, then resignedly put her hands in the pockets of her coat when suddenly--  
"Did you see that?!", she interrupted Tom's chatter and poked him.  
Tom looked at her and raised an eyebrow. "What d'you mean, love?"  
Sarah stared at the spot near the Water Tower where just a few moments ago... she wasn't getting crazy, was she? She hadn't been imagining things? Slowly, she stepped closer towards the tower.  
"Sarah! What's the matter, darling?", Tom called after her.  
Sarah frowned and slowly shook her head, examining the spot all over. But there wasn't anything there. _Dear God, that day really was too much!_ "It's... nothing, I think", she answered her boyfriend and, shaking her head again to clear her mind, turned back to join him. "Thought I saw somethin' over there."  
Tom linked arms with her as they continued their way. "What'd you see?"  
Sarah laughed. "You wouldn't want to know. It's just this day, I guess. Crazy day. Come on, you can take me out somewhere nice tonight. Nice and quiet. I need to get that picture out of my head."  
"What picture?"  
But Sarah just shook her head and put her arm around Tom, throwing one last glance back to the Water Tower - she could have _sworn_ , for just a second she'd seen two men there. Naked, as it were. Doing.... stuff.  
Crazy day.

On the Invisible Lift, Jack and Ianto stood wrapped in a tight embrace, barely breathing, their eyes following anxiously the woman who now turned their back on them and went back to the man she was with. Eventually, the couple continued their walk, even though the woman turned back one more time. And then, finally, finally, they were out of sight. Ianto let out a deep breath and relaxed his grip around Jack.  
"I told you it was a bad idea. But no, Captain Jack Harkness needs to prove to the world that there is no better use for an Invisible Lift than to have sex on it. Bloody hell!"  
Jack laughed. "Oh, come on, it's not like you hadn't been enjoying yourself." He winked, his finger trailing down Ianto's bare chest. "Besides, it wasn't _me_ who nearly fell over and stepped out of the perception filter's range."  
"No, but it _was_ you who... pushed me."  
"So that's what you're calling it these days."  
"Shut up!"  
Jack bit his lip to stop himself from laughing. Ianto crossed his arms in front of his chest and looked around. The place was empty now but even though he indeed _had_ enjoyed this little adventure, he wasn't gonna risk to be seen again - and that woman definitely had seen something, even if just for a split second. Poor thing. The welsh man turned to Jack again and shrugged. "Well, moment's gone now. Let's finish this somewhere where we won't be charged with indecent exposure if we make one false step."  
Jack sighed. "Yeah, you're probably right, sweetie. But there really was something to it. Imagine doing this again when-"  
"I'm gonna stop you there! I said, just this once."  
The Captain grinned. "Yeah, you _said_ 'Absolutely not' before."  
Ianto glared at the man and grabbed him by his wrist to push the button on the Vortex manipulator that would send them both back down. "One more word and I will get dressed and go home immediately."  
"Hmm, can I come with you?"  
They were moving down already, and Ianto just opened the mouth to snap something back at the Captain when--  
"Jack? You still in?" Toshiko's voice called through the Hub, echoing up to the two men. "I found something on that alien device that we- JACK? IANTO? WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE? ARE--- ARE YOU NAKED?"  
Ianto mouthed a silent _'fuck'_ and turned red with embarassment and rage. "Now, now", he hissed at Jack. "You can do the explaining!"


End file.
